La galanterie, mes amis
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: De base, je voulais prendre des fleurs.


Coucou tout le monde ! Bah voilà, ça, c'est un truc pondu dans le cadre des 24H du FoF, c'est un peu le même genre que les Nuits mais c'est (desfois) tous les ans, le 14 juillet, et c'est … Pas trop pareil au final. Donc voilà, ce sont des prompts qui sont donnés et ça, c'est écrit sur celui de minuit (le premier, donc) « Je voulais prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé », proposé par **A Smiling Cat**. C'est … Euh, ouais, c'est ça, quoi. Bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

 _La galanterie, mes amis_

Vanitas ne comprenait même pas, en premier lieu, pourquoi Riku lui avait proposé ça. Un premier rendez-vous. Pour quoi faire ? Ils se connaissaient depuis la seconde, sortaient ensemble depuis la terminale, et jamais rien de tel n'avait eu lieu. Ils faisaient de toute façon très bien sans. Mais, sorti de nul ne savait où, l'idée avait germé dans le cerveau de l'argenté qu'il serait vraiment chouette d'inviter Vanitas au restaurant. Au début, le brun ne s'était pas trop posé de questions. Il s'était dit « Cool, un repas gratuit », et fin de l'histoire. Sauf que Riku avait bien insisté que c'était un rendez-vous galant. Autant dire, pas son domaine de prédilection.

Ça faisait presque un an qu'il sortait avec l'argenté, et il se demandait franchement ce qui lui arrivait à stresser devant sa porte comme ça. C'était aussi inutile que désagréable. Mais au nom de tous les Enfers, pourquoi est-ce qu'il angoissait ? Quand Riku ouvrit enfin la porte, il lui balança presque son cadeau à la gueule. L'argenté regarda l'objet dans ses mains avec circonspection.

« C'est, euh, bafouilla bêtement Vanitas, avant de se reprendre : il ne bafouillait pas, merde. Je voulais te prendre des fleurs, mais j'ai pas trouvé. Chais pas, les fleuristes ils se sont passé le mot, tous fermés, baragouina-t-il comme si c'était de peu d'importance. Alors j'ai pensé à la chanson, tu sais ? Les bonbons, même si c'est moins présentable, et les bonbons c'est toujours bon, tu sais ? Mais j'ai pas trouvé de bonbons non plus, en fait, i' restait que des à la réglisse et je sais que t'aime pas alors ç'aurait été un peu con. Alors j'ai fait quelques boutiques et puis j'ai trouvé ça et enfin, au final, ça passe, quoi, c'est un cadeau pas trop dégueulasse quand même, donc –

— Tu t'es rendu compte ce matin que t'étais arrivé presque au bout de ton autorisation de découvert et t'es allé t'acheter des clopes avant de te rappeler qu'on avait rendez-vous, alors t'as cherché dans ton appart' ce que tu pouvais amener, c'est ça ? »

Riku regardait son cadeau avec un air sidéré. Son petit-ami avait tout de même des idées pire que bizarres. C'était quoi, ce truc ?

« C'est ça, acquiesça le brun. »

Et Vanitas n'était pas bien sûr, en l'instant, de s'il était supposé s'excuser ou pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus avant que son amant soupirait, posant son cadeau sur le meuble de l'entrée avant de sortir, refermant à clé derrière lui. Il sourit à Vanitas, plus habitué qu'agacé. En fait, ce côté du brun le rendait presque charmant – mais il se garderait bien de le dire, parce que Vanitas serait bien capable d'être encore plus insupportable et égoïste pour la peine, ce qui prendrait pas conséquent des proportions bibliques.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Vanitas sourit en rentrant dans la voiture, oubliant de tenir la portière à Riku – de toute façon, ils allaient foirer ce rendez-vous, ils n'étaient pas à une politesse zappée près – et mit le contact.

En rentrant chez Riku, Vanitas fit son cadeau sur le meuble, et il regarda son petit-ami, qui venait sans doute de passer le rendez-vous le plus bizarre de toute sa vie.

« Mais en vrai, il te plaît mon cadeau ? »

Riku le regarda avec ahurissement, soufflé seulement par l'hypothèse formulée.

« Mais Vanitas, c'est une araignée morte ! »

Le brun le dévisagea à son tour comme s'il venait de dire une connerie, ce que son amant ne comprit pas vraiment.

« Pas n'importe quelle araignée ! Tu la reconnais pas ? C'est la faucheuse qu'est dans mes toilettes, derrière le balai à chiottes ! C'est ma colocataire, presque une amie ! »

Riku contempla plus longuement l'animal, soigneusement écrasé entre une feuille blanche et du papier à herbier. C'est vrai qu'elle lui était familière … mais ça n'était pas une raison !

« Eh bah voilà comme tu traites une amie, c'est pas rassurant ! »

Vanitas haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en fiche pas mal. Il y aurait bien d'autres squatteuses à ses toilettes, bientôt.

« Beh qui sais, avec un peu d'espoir, peut-être que si c'est moi qui t'invites à notre prochain rendez-vous, tu m'offriras Sora empaillé. »

.

Hm. Pensez-en ce que vous voulez, mais c'était drôle à écrire. Au début, j'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que Vanitas avait pu trouver à offrir à Riku, et puis j'ai vu une faucheuse … Bref. Review quand même ?


End file.
